


爱意谋杀

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #简短性描写长生不死者遇上了病娇嗜血的此生挚爱一个关于“我爱你但我不知道”“我想听你说你爱我”的故事
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886386
Kudos: 3





	爱意谋杀

周九良睁开眼睛的时候，最先看到的是床顶厚重华丽的帷幔，他恍惚了一下，仿佛回到了19世纪，作为军火商、狠敛战争财的时候。身边有浅浅的呼吸声，周九良揉了揉眼睛翻了个身，看到了臂弯里正沉睡着的自己的爱人，他抿起了嘴角，终于有了一些现在是21世纪的实感。  
孟鹤堂睡着的时候十足可爱，像一只毫无防备的小兔子，柔软的额发微微挡住眼睛，手指无意识的抓着被角，无害又温和。周九良凑上去轻吻他的鼻尖，把自己的小妻子搂在怀中温存，他无意识的笑着，抚摸孟鹤堂细软的腰肢，在自己昨晚留下的暧昧红痕上亲吻。  
孟鹤堂醒过来了，发出一声意义不明的鼻音，周九良轻轻挑起了他的下巴，与窝在自己怀中的小兔子对视，看着那双透明天真的眼睛一点一点带上与生俱来的清明和锋利，他轻笑：“早，宝贝儿。”孟鹤堂的声音因为昨夜的疯狂变得有点哑，不过周九良听得出声线中的缱绻甜蜜：“嗯...早。”

周九良看着孟鹤堂背对着他脱下了真丝睡衣，露出光滑脊背上星星点点的吻痕，眼神越发戏谑。孟鹤堂细瘦娇小的背影似乎与周九良曾经的几位伴侣有一星半点的相似，可是周九良心知肚明，孟鹤堂是独一无二的，是他的漫长的一生中的唯一的爱情。  
孟鹤堂是他见过的最知情识趣，聪明灵透的人，这让周九良无比痴迷，但同时，周九良又觉得他像是一把冰做成的利刃，见血封喉，但又透明到一看即穿。这不是孟鹤堂的错，他的聪明在人类之中确实无可挑剔，只是在活了几百年的周九良眼里，根本不够看，像是孩童张牙舞爪的小机灵，只让周九良觉得朝气蓬勃，天真可爱。  
周九良是活过了几个世纪的沧桑古井，热切渴望着垂在他身旁的幼嫩藤蔓。  
不死不灭是一种恩赐，也是一种诅咒，不过周九良现在倒是有些感谢自己的这种能力，能让自己熬过蛮夷与动乱，带着几世积攒的财富和城府遇到孟鹤堂，用游刃有余的智慧去独占他，把他据为己有，拥进怀里，即使他也许并不像自己爱他那样爱着自己。  
周九良上前去搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰，在他颈间舔咬，留下个牙痕，孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎着，声音又甜又软的撒着娇：“别闹我嘛，你不要我给你做早饭啦？”周九良深深吸了一口他发间的气息，勾起了嘴角，帮他系上了衬衣最上方的一颗纽扣：“乖，咖啡煮浓一点。”

自打嫁给周九良以后，孟鹤堂就在丈夫的软硬兼施下辞去了原先的工作，做了一只安静待在笼里的小金丝雀。  
周九良时常外出做生意，孟鹤堂便在家中写些文章打发辰光，其余时间也练就了一身照顾人的细微本领。周九良喜欢吃他做的饭，他便顺着周九良的意去磨练厨艺；周九良喜欢咖啡，他便学着去制作，后来，周九良便被他养出了一身的刁习性，挑剔所有不是由孟鹤堂亲手做出来的东西，好像再也离不开有关孟鹤堂的一切。  
孟鹤堂不动声色，其实心里都被异样的喜悦塞满，好像这样就算是把那个让他捉摸不透却又爱到无可救药的男人握在了手中。孟鹤堂的爱意疯狂又水涨船高，每个无法入睡的夜晚，他都把整个身体挤进周九良的臂弯之中，热切又急不可耐的舔吻周九良的唇瓣，他企图在半梦半醒的男人口中听到一句“我爱你”，可是周九良从未说过。  
这样不公平，如洪水猛兽一样的爱意得不到妥善安置，就是一场猝不及防的灾难。  
孟鹤堂在夜半的骄横与疯狂不加掩饰，他低声抽泣着，又紧紧咬着嘴唇，爱意似乎要把他的胸腔撑破，他摸到了周九良放在他枕下帮他安枕的匕首，忽然觉得月光下匕首泛起的寒光与周九良的胸口格外的相配。  
在烧红了眼睛的疯狂爱意驱使下，孟鹤堂记不清自己有没有下过手，可是醒来时周九良却又完好的躺在他身边，看他醒来，轻轻擦拭他的眼角：“昨晚做噩梦了？怎么眼睛哭到这么肿？”  
也许只是一场梦，孟鹤堂吻上了周九良的嘴唇：“我梦到你离开我了。”周九良笑了笑，没有说出那些孟鹤堂此时迫切想要听到的承诺，他不相信那些太过幼稚的虚言，只想在孟鹤堂短暂的一生中尽可能的占有他。  
于是孟鹤堂在缠绵又温存的吻中睁开了眼睛，心头泛上了新的杀意。

今天孟鹤堂煮的咖啡依旧很好喝，他的手艺越发精进，一切都是如此的熨帖和温存。  
周九良把杯子举到了自己嘴边，轻轻嗅了一下咖啡的香气，他抬眼看了一眼坐在近旁的孟鹤堂，在发现他的手指正有些不安的搓捻时挑起了嘴角。咖啡即使再浓香，也瞒不住那一丝混迹其中的苦杏仁味，那是氰化物致命的味道。周九良抿了一口咖啡，想起上一次有人想用氰化物毒杀他时，已经是将近百年前的事情了，他不禁笑出了声，去拿放在一边的糖罐。  
“要...要加几颗？”孟鹤堂的声音有些抖，他揭开了糖罐的盖子，用小茶匙往周九良的咖啡杯中加入了两颗方糖：“够吗？”周九良摸了摸他的脑袋：“够了，今天的咖啡似乎有点苦。”孟鹤堂面色不改：“可能...我煮过头了？”  
周九良瞄到了孟鹤堂的手指猛地攥紧了衣角，指尖由于过度的紧张已经失了血色，周九良把注意力重新转移回了报纸上，一边慢慢喝着那杯足以致命的咖啡，看到有趣的新闻还会与孟鹤堂分享。周九良的笑容是出于本心，他当然知道他的小娇妻正一次一次的尝试杀死他，可是周九良是如此爱这个小傻瓜，以至于不忍心告诉他：亲爱的，你杀不死我。  
孟鹤堂紧张又故作镇定的样子过于可爱，周九良舔了舔嘴角，把杯中剩下的咖啡喝净，伸手把孟鹤堂揽进怀中，作势要吻他，孟鹤堂一定闻到了近在咫尺的苦杏仁味儿，他有些慌张的推拒着周九良的胸膛：“呜嗯...不行...”  
周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸蛋：“亲一下都不愿意，宝贝儿不爱我了吗？”孟鹤堂的眼神瞬间失了焦距：“爱你，我...我最爱你了...”周九良无声的笑了，不管这是不是孟鹤堂对于“死到临头”的他的临终补偿，他都甘之如饴。人类的生命太过脆弱，周九良小心翼翼的避开了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的颈侧就放开了他：“真乖。”

孟鹤堂的生活像是高热患者在冰河中穿行，时而感觉到自己的滚烫，时而觉得指尖冰凉。  
他在迫切的想要杀死周九良的愿望中绝望，又在周九良奇迹般的一次又一次劫后余生中暗自庆幸欣喜，他不知道自己到底想要什么，只得一次一次的在周九良背后拿起匕首，捅穿周九良的心脏，又在周九良笑着安慰他自己没事的时候嚎啕大哭。  
周九良站在梯子顶端，检查着他们所住的独栋别墅的天线，他用余光瞥了一眼梯子底端，估算着孟鹤堂做过手脚的梯子还有多久才会轰然倒地。他昨日间轻描淡写的提了一句今日的例行检查，紧接着就看透了小兔子眼睛中的那点子歪主意，他故意放任孟鹤堂消失了一会儿没有找他，他知道，孟鹤堂一定去了仓库，苦苦寻找那把明天要用的高架梯子，并给它做一点小小的改进。  
他看着二楼卧室中正在煎熬中机械地敲打着键盘的孟鹤堂的背影，似是在准备给小妻子的惊喜一样，狡黠又窃喜，他故意叫了一声孟鹤堂的名字，在孟鹤堂转过头来的一瞬间跺了一下脚，梯子的两脚应声而断，在孟鹤堂惊恐又绝望的眼神中，周九良从二楼高的梯子上坠了下去。

“九良！”周九良听到了二楼有椅子倒地的声音，还有孟鹤堂的尖叫，估计孟鹤堂已经冲下楼，周九良稳稳的站了起来，拍了拍身上的土灰，躲在了墙角。  
这个高度甚至无法对他造成疼痛，他静静地等待着孟鹤堂的出现，就像捕食者迫切的想要品尝猎物临死之前的恐惧和滚烫热血。孟鹤堂很快就跌跌撞撞的跑下了楼，周九良在暗处听到了他的抽泣声，他偷偷往外瞥了一眼，却发现孟鹤堂下楼时不知摔倒在了哪里，短裤下的膝盖上一片青紫的痕迹。  
孟鹤堂抽泣着，在周九良本该摔死或摔残的地方寻找着，他茫然又无措，原地打着转，像是被主人抛弃了的小动物，发出惹人怜爱的哀鸣。周九良的视线没有离开过孟鹤堂的膝盖，他突然觉得心里像要裂开那样痛，于是他不再躲了，任由发现了他的孟鹤堂哭着扑进他怀里，他一把将孟鹤堂抱了起来，爱怜的吻着他的眼睛：“好了好了，不哭了，是我的错。”

他是不是真的爱我？  
周九良和孟鹤堂结婚以来，第一次没有相拥而眠。孟鹤堂背对着周九良，无声的掉着眼泪，他轻轻抚摸着周九良亲手为他包扎的伤口，全无安全感可言的小妻子只能在这些微不足道的小事上寻找丈夫爱着自己的证据。他的心中还像在看到周九良坠落的一瞬间时一样隐隐作痛，他捉紧了床单，在自我唾弃与对周九良无事的庆幸中慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
周九良听到了背后轻微的抽泣声，他有些心烦意乱，努力思考着人类的感情，他无措又茫然的在自己的过往中搜索表达爱意的方法，却又一次次落空，他见过太多太多的虚假，以至于他不知道什么是真实。  
如果他真的爱我，那么爱是不是努力杀死对方？  
周九良轻轻翻过了身，吻了一下孟鹤堂的后颈，他从不质疑自己是不是真的爱着孟鹤堂，但如果爱是杀死对方，他却不忍心让孟鹤堂死去。  
原来爱的太深的感觉一点都不舒服，那是种窒息一样的刺痛，让周九良呼吸困难、心脏狂跳，周九良揉了揉心口，轻轻把自己的小妻子搂进了怀里，他吻了一下孟鹤堂的头发：“晚安。”

这次出差，周九良回到了欧洲，下了飞机，他有些好奇的打量着伦敦，发现这座城市已经与黑死病蔓延时的满目疮痍截然不同。  
商业上的事务处理结束，周九良在伦敦停留了几日，逛了逛现代的伦敦，顺便给家里的小兔子一点准备下一场谋杀的时间。电影院中正在重映《泰坦尼克号》，周九良百无聊赖的在街上乱走，于是选择了在这场电影中放空自己几个小时。  
真正的泰坦尼克号沉没时自己在做什么？周九良已经想不起来了，但他肯定，那艘船上并没有后人杜撰出来的这种爱情。他的手指轻轻搓捻着，看着Rose和她的爱人诀别，邻座的女士在轻轻抽泣，周九良礼节性的递上了一方手帕，在对方微弱的道谢声中，荧幕上的台词响亮的像是一声惊雷。  
“You must do me this honor, promise me you will survive that you will. promise me now, and never let go of that promise. ”  
周九良忽然有些恍惚，他想到每一次“意外”发生后孟鹤堂的眼泪，每一滴眼泪中，明明都写满了这句话。

周九良的书房中有一把枪，周九良已经忘记了，可是孟鹤堂却知道。  
学习用枪是一个不小的工程，孟鹤堂的力气不大，光是打开保险都花了他一番功夫，可是他已经做足了准备。  
周九良从伦敦回来之后一直心事重重，孟鹤堂感觉得到亲吻中的敷衍与迷茫，于是他便更热切的执着于亲吻和性爱，反正周九良会满足他的一切要求。  
孟鹤堂不知餍足的躺在周九良身下索取，乖顺的由着周九良打开他的身体，亲吻舔咬周九良的颈侧，用犬齿咬破周九良的皮肤，在淡淡的血腥味中掉下生理性的眼泪。快感来的汹涌而绝对，周九良爱极了孟鹤堂予取予求的样子，因此绝对包容他近乎疯狂的索取和试探，任由轻微的痛感在颈侧传来，压着孟鹤堂抵死缠绵。  
孟鹤堂掉着眼泪，仰起了脆弱的脖颈，他在高潮中混沌不清。爱的太深的感觉根本就不舒服，这让孟鹤堂几乎变成一个不讲道理的小疯子，一次一次的试探着周九良到底会不会离开，他一定要永远都不能离开，如果他一定要走，那就在这种念头产生之前结果他。  
如果温顺可爱的孟鹤堂变得胡搅蛮缠，歇斯底里，其实不过是因为他深爱上了一个人。

喘息与汗水中，周九良感觉到了冰凉而沉重的铁器贴上了自己太阳穴。  
孟鹤堂从枕下掏出了那把枪，他流着眼泪吻上了周九良的嘴唇：“我爱你。”周九良笑了，他的脑海中再一次闪过了那句话。  
“You must do me this honor, promise me you will survive that you will. promise me now, and never let go of that promise. ”  
一声巨响之后周九良应声倒地，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，他的手抖得不成样子，枪杆滚烫，烫到了孟鹤堂颤抖着的手，于是那杆结束了周九良生命的铁器掉在了雪白的被面上。  
“周九良？”孟鹤堂的声音还带着沉迷情欲的上挑尾音，他轻轻抚了抚周九良的额头，发现没有回应。他的眼泪一滴一滴的掉在了周九良裸露在外的皮肤上，他愣住了，甚至不敢再去确认周九良是不是真的死去了，他指尖的温度在迅速的流失，孟鹤堂哭的语不成句，他伏在了周九良的背上，近乎虔诚地吻着方才自己留下的那些伤痕：“你到底...有没有...爱过我一点？”

周九良的手心一直都滚烫，甚至比刚开过枪的枪管更甚，他睁开了眼睛，握住了孟鹤堂的指尖。  
“你不开枪也可以问这句话。”周九良欺身而上，把呆愣过后嚎啕大哭着黏在他身上的孟鹤堂压在了身下：“我还真没有试过枪子过脑袋能不能活下来。”周九良一只手抚在孟鹤堂背后轻轻拍着，另一只手拿起了余热未消的枪，轻松的掰开了弹夹，冲着孟鹤堂晃了晃：“还好是空包弹，不然你有机会真的杀死我，宝贝儿 。”  
孟鹤堂哭的可怜极了，一抽一抽的在周九良胸口蹭着：“对...对不起...”周九良抬起了他的下巴，热切的吻了上去，舌尖最先尝到眼泪的酸涩与咸，周九良忽然明白，爱情是很生动的，就像是孟鹤堂的眼泪，明明是不那么美的东西，却珍贵到无可附加，只属于他一个人。  
“好啦，”周九良伸手抹去了孟鹤堂的眼泪，他吻了一下孟鹤堂的额头：“我不会死，当然也不会离开你，满意了吗？”周九良在舌尖酝酿了一千遍的话还是以一个不那么别扭的方式吐露了出来，他不想再管爱情是什么样子了，也不想知道是不是每个人表达爱的方式都一样，因为这个问题本身就没有一个明确的答案。  
他只相信，如果孟鹤堂爱他的方式是杀死他，那他爱孟鹤堂的方式就是永远因他而死。

那晚的孟鹤堂睡得似乎格外安稳，他哭累了，又因为担惊受怕耗费了过多的体力，窝在周九良怀中睡得很是安静。夜很深了，周九良的眼睛却仍然睁着，他看着孟鹤堂微微颤动的睫毛，声音小的像是风吹过窗帘，他说：“我爱你。”  
孟鹤堂什么都知道，他在本该甜蜜安稳的睡梦中微微睁开了眼睛，顺势吻上了周九良的嘴唇：“我也是。”


End file.
